


The Dressing Room

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: Betty decides to make the first move.
Relationships: Archie - Relationship, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 23
Kudos: 177





	The Dressing Room

“Well, you ladies have fun-” Archie paused to lean down and kiss his girlfriend’s cheek. “Jug and I are going to hit the food court while we wait.” 

“We’ll be a while so take your time!” Veronica smiled up at him before grabbing Betty’s arm and pulling her towards the opposite side of the mall. When they were far enough away, she nudged Betty’s shoulder and dramatically fanned her face. “Man, college really did Jughead good, didn’t it?”

Betty’s face heated as they made their way into the clothing store and began searching the racks. “I didn’t notice.” 

She had. She  _ really _ had. Sadly though, Jughead still hadn’t seemed to notice her one bit. 

Veronica chuckled as she draped various items over her arm to try on. “You’re a fantastic liar, B, but I know you too well.” 

Betty followed her as she headed for the lingerie section. “I just wish he would…” 

“Take action instead of just undressing you with his eyes?” Veronica offered.

Betty rolled her eyes. “He does not.” 

Veronica sighed. “You can solve mysteries an entire police force are stumped on but when it comes to what’s right in front of your face you can be so clueless.”

Betty ran her fingers over the lace neckline of a silk teddy. “If that’s the case, and he’s as into me as much as you claim - why hasn’t he made a move? I’ve known him practically my entire life and waited patiently for something,  _ anything _ , all through high school and... nothing. I thought maybe college would, I don’t know, change things.”

Veronica stopped to look at her friend. “And even in high school, I kept telling you that you would have to make the first move. He’s scared to death of you rejecting him.” 

Betty picked up a thong bikini, contemplating on if she could pull it off, before setting it back. “I  _ have _ made the first move. I’ve asked him out a dozen times but he never realized it was for something more than being study partners or investigating.”

Veronica grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dressing rooms. “Because that boy is as clueless as you are.” Betty opened her mouth to protest but her friend cut her off. “You have to be bold. You have to put it all out there so there’s no miscommunication.”

"And I'm assuming your idea of being bold is walking up to him, straddling him, and having my way with him?"

Veronica grinned as she started hanging clothes up in her dressing room. "It wouldn't hurt. Might be a bit awkward for the food court though."

Betty chuckled. "You know it's going to take you forever to try all of those on."

"They're not all for me." Veronica exited her dressing room and threw the remainder of the clothes she was holding over Betty's arm, the bikini she had been glancing at staring at her from the top of the pile. "You really didn't think I was just going to let you try on that one dress, did you?" 

Betty opened her mouth to protest but Veronica was already in her dressing room and closing the door. 

"Oh, and if I'm quiet it's because I'm sending pictures of this lingerie to Archie to torture him."

Betty shook her head, taking a deep breath as she stared at the heavy pile in her arms and made her way to the opposite end of the long room where the larger rooms sat. 

Spinning, she took in how the lilac sundress she had picked out fit, the light cotton material falling mid-thigh and elongating her legs. 

_ “Be bold.”  _ Veronica’s words echoed in her head and had her hand reaching for her phone. Taking a quick picture, she opened up her messenger and scrolled to Jughead’s name. After a deep breath, she closed her eyes and hit send. When he didn’t reply for an agonizing thirty seconds, she quickly started typing. 

**_I’m so sorry. I meant to send that to Polly for advice._ **

Polly? Because J and P were so close together in her contact list. Betty cringed and laid her head against the cool mirror. Smooth, Betty, real smooth. 

She began to undress when her phone alerted to a new message and she held her breath as she opened it. 

**_That’s okay. I don’t mind. For what my advice is worth, I think it looks great._ **

She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. She began to write back  _ thank you  _ but stopped, glancing at herself in the mirror for a moment.  _ Be bold. Put it all out there. _

**_Well if you really don’t mind… want to give me advice on the rest of the stuff I’m trying on?_ **

His reply was nearly instant. 

**_Definitely._ **

Betty chuckled when another text popped up. 

**_I mean, yeah I can. Archie is taking an abnormally long time in the food court bathroom so I’m not really doing anything else._ **

Betty shook her head, knowing why Archie was probably in the bathroom, and reached for a pair of shorts and a sunflower halter top Veronica had grabbed for her and pulled them on, the shirt exposing a bit more of her stomach than what she was used to. 

She took a quick picture but then deleted it, glancing at herself in the mirror before linking her thumb through a belt hook and pulling the shorts down just the slightest bit on one side, exposing even more skin. 

**_How about this outfit?_ **

It took a moment for him to reply.

**_The sunflowers are very_ ** **you** **_._ **

Betty snorted, tugging the shirt off but leaving the shorts on. “That’s not the kind of answer I’m looking for Jug,” she whispered to herself before pulling on another top, this one somehow showing even more skin and accentuating her chest. 

She took the picture from an angle this time, making it hard to really see anything else but the revealing top. 

His response took even longer this time, and she hoped it was because she was starting to get to him. 

**_I like it._ **

Betty raised an eyebrow and quickly responded. 

**_Yeah? How much?_ **

His reply had her stomach fluttering. 

**_A lot._ **

Glancing back at the rest of the clothes Veronica had given her, she moved them aside until she found the bikini she had glanced at earlier. After a minute of internal struggle, she peeled off her outfit and slid the green bikini on. 

Biting at her lip, she quickly took a picture and sent it before she could talk herself out of it. 

After a few minutes, a few minutes where she completely regretted sending it, her phone finally dinged with a single word response. 

**_Wow_ **

His reply boosted her confidence, and she turned so her back was facing the mirror and snapped a picture, only a few thin straps of bikini visible. 

**_Do you like this, too?_ **

**_You have no idea how much._ **

**_Oh yeah? Well, I have one more thing I think you’ll really like then._ **

**_Betty…_ **

Betty paused.  **_Do you not want to see it?_ **

**_You’re killing me._ **

**_That wasn’t an answer, Juggie._ **

**_Yes. Show me._ **

Betty slipped on the silk and lace teddy that, while having more material than the skimpy bikini she had just been wearing, was far sexier and more intimate. 

Bringing one foot up slightly, the long slits in the sides let the material slide away until one bare hip was exposed as she took the picture. 

**_What store are you in?_ **

Betty furrowed her eyebrows together as she replied to him, disappointed at his response.

**_The big two-story boutique at the west end of the mall. Why?_ **

When he didn’t reply, she let a strap fall from her shoulder and took another picture to send but after no reply, and realizing he probably asked because they were on their way, she turned to start getting dressed.

When the door behind her opened though, she barely had time to react before a hand was over her mouth. Her elbow paused from hitting whoever had come in in the stomach when her eyes met a dark pair in the mirror. 

Jughead put a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet as he slowly dropped his other hand from her mouth. Still standing behind her, his body pressed hard against her scantily clad one, she watched as his eyes moved over her in the mirror, taking in every inch of her. 

When he was finished, her breath caught in her chest as he lowered his mouth to her ear, his eyes finding hers in the mirror. “That was a really cruel thing to do while I was sitting in the middle of a mall, Betts.” 

Her chest rose and fell rapidly with her breathing, but somehow she found herself moving her body to push harder back against his, his response to her evident against the small of her back. 

“My apologies.” she whispered, cocking her head to the side. “Is there any way I can make it up to you?”


End file.
